


Casen is a Really Good Tattoo Artist

by majestic_ishere



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Crime Fighting, Drunken Mistakes, F/M, Fluff, Friends fluff, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Superhero Team, Teen Crime Fighting Team, Teen Superhero Team, Teen Superheroes, Teenaged Superheroes, Teens, androgynous superhero, cousins?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_ishere/pseuds/majestic_ishere
Summary: This just follows a group of teen crime fighters who stay grow up and stay together.  They operate wherever they really want, because teenagers are just children without rules.  But based on the fact that most of them live near Gotham and they have homework and junk, they tend to stay near home.  And the only one who could teleport needs enough energy to do said homework, not spend it on taking you everywhere, Casen.





	1. Our Team is Introduced

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are at another trash heap. I thought I would branch out from my other story, which you should check out if you haven't. This just goes in depth and elaborates on my original characters, which probably no one cares about soo... here we go.

Hi, my name is Jessica Wayne.  I prefer Jessie though, it's less formal.  My parents are pretty big names, but if you've ever talked to my brother you'll know all about them.  I don't really think I need another introduction, but whatever.  And besides, this narrative isn't just about me and my brother (which both have the same basic backstory) it's about my kick ass team of crime fighters.  Sammy and I founded it, but since I'm a year older it's technically mine.  

Our first other member was my boyfriend Winn.  He wasn't my boyfriend when we started the team, and oh how things change.  He's just an ordinary guy with a mysterious substance grafted to his right palm.  No one, even him, even knows where the thing came from, but he controls it with his mind, and it can create anything he wants it to. Handy in the bedroom, really.  

Oh yeah, and also totally in combat, yeah, that's totally what... I was thinking...

Anyways, after that I got my two longtime friends Gwen and Sandy to join.  Gwen is the daughter of a soldier and a washed up mystic.  She has a twin sister named Cia, and they're an extremely rare set of twins.  Quite extraordinary, really.  Gwen has dark curly locks that frames her tanned face, warm whiskey eyes look out from her face.  On the contrary, her sister Cia has long, straight, ginger blonde hair.  Her fair skin is dotted with freckles and her eyes are bright green.  Cia has always had at least three inches on her older sister, ironically enough, but I am definitely way more intimidated by Gwen.  Short people are scary...

Now my brothers would probably like to argue that I too am quite short.  And by brother _s_ I am referring to the numerous adopted members of the Wayne household.  I would argue that I am not finished growing, and most of them are just exceptionally tall.

Anyways, besides Gwen, my previous friend, Sandy joined the team.  She was trained in the mystic arts, but her most impressive power is constantly optimistic.  I mean, that shit is scary, to always be that upbeat.  And I'm unsure how her parents managed to spawn both her and the world's most annoying and superficial monster-woman Kenny.  Kenny follows in her older brother, Tiberius's, footsteps.  They get along famously, but neither get along with their transgender brother, Connor.  Sandy is the only one who keeps in touch, sending him all she can, and he's going to get his own apartment soon.  Of course, Sandy isn't exactly the most role model child.  At least that's what her parents think after she got that undercut and makes it go all anti-gravity at night.  By 'at night' I mean, while she goes on patrol.  

Next on our list of new recruits is Dylan Weaver.  May sound like a guy, but don't be fooled, no one really knows what is waiting in between those legs.  And personally, I'm uninterested, they can be whatever they want.  It's a free country, and if anyone insults them at all, those douches can catch these hands.  With their jaws, or stomachs, or dicks, or anything really, wherever is most opportune at the time.  

Anyways, all seven of us make up our ragtag team of misfits who take to the streets each night.  Kinda brings me back to the day I met the love of my life... But that's a story for another time.

Well, actually...

* * *

I was finally getting comfortable in the seat in front of the Batcomputer.  I’m not sure how Bruce sits there for hours, it’s solid, metal, and uncomfortable as hell.  My feet are peeping up above the chair’s top.  I’m scrolling through my texts, Gwen is texting me complaining about her twin sister.  I try to empathize with her, but all my siblings are pretty much fine.

I decide to flip to some fanfiction about my dad and his supposed lover, Selina Kyle.  This was back when they were a couple, many years ago, before he married my mom and I came along.  Can I tell you how weird it is reading something that supposed to be sexy that’s about your parents?  Parents are the opposite of sexy, and I’m pretty sure some of these scenarios would go differently.  Of course no one writing this knows that my father, Bruce Wayne, is the Batman, and his supposed lover, Selina, is one of his Rogues, Catwoman.  Even I know that.  Mom doesn’t like me reading this, she says because it’s disgusting for someone so young to read about other people having sex, but I think it’s because she gets jealous of all the fictitious flings her husband goes on.  

“Jessie!”  My dad’s voice booms through the cave, and I scramble to put away the tab where he was currently heatedly making out with Ms. Kyle, pushing her up against a wall and tearing off her fancy new dress.  

“What?” I drawl out in my fifteen-year-old’s voice.  A pair of hands smack my feet off the top of the chair, my legs fall and plop on the hard hand rests.  It does kind of hurt, but I won’t show weakness.  A playful face peeks out from behind this cursed chair, a grin poking out from underneath the long strands of dark hair.  Dick was four years older than me, but acted like he was four years younger.  He had been my first real friend in Man’s world, probably accustomed to helping strangers into this new land, being close with Kory and living in Wayne manor with my mom.  

“Peek a boo!”  He shouts at me.

“You’re immature.”  I say, deadpan.  Then seeing the fake look of betrayal on his face, I do a backwards somersault off the chair, landing on my feet.  I rush over and give him a big hug, I’m not too old to enjoy hugs.  

“I brought you a surprise, JJ!” He says as we pull apart.  I reluctantly look over to my dad, walking stoically towards us.  There was another boy next to him, probably still older than me, but he looked younger than Dick.  He had blonde hair wafting about his face, and I could just make out eyes the same shade as Dick’s.  I was struck, he was really pretty.  Probably the prettiest looking boy I’ve ever seen.  

I shake my head out of the clouds and allow myself to be introduced to this stranger.

“Jessica,” My dad says in his deep voice.  He’s out of his Batsuit, but he’s still intimidating.  “This is William.  He’s going to stay here for a while.”

“My little cousin just got into this whole hero business too!”  Dick said, bounding over and giving us both knuckle sandwiches.  I’m used to this and ignore it, but he’s not and flinches away from Dick’s rough teasing.  

“Cousins, huh?” I comment.  “So you’re both dick jokes?”

“Jessica Wayne!” My father scolds, he hates it when I swear.  I don’t really give a shit though.  Both of the boys look confused.

“You know, Dick, obviously.  And then Willie?  C’mon guys this is obvious.”  After a few seconds ‘Willie’ lets out a chuckle before being silenced by the infamous Bat Stare.  Us Waynes _are_ pretty intimidating.  “So who are you?  From which city?”  I direct towards the newcomer.  He seems unsure, since he’s just been introduced, but I’m too stubborn to elaborate, so Dick helps out.

“Hero name, what city do you protect.”

“OOOH, Ok.”  He sighs.  “Well, I’m Prince, and mostly around the Chicago area of Illinois, but even into about as far as Gary in Indiana, and farther around in Illinois.”

“Power?”  I demand.  “I’ve heard about you, just remind me.”

“I can conjure any weapon I want”  He says, puffing out his chest.

“Huh, kinky” Is all I have to comment as I shake his hand.  His face goes bright red, I assume he’s not used to the way Jessie Wayne talks.  Not many are.  Especially the press.  I get in a lot of trouble if I don’t tone down the teenager-ness in front of my parent’s important guests.  “Please, just call me Jessie.  Or Jess, or whatever.  Jessica sounds too fancy, and I’m not a very fancy person.”

My father looks displeased.

“Call me Winn.  It’s easier than William.”  I think we might just be friends yet.

“Train.”  He orders, “I’m leaving on a mission with Dick, you two get to know each other.”  I look out of the side of my eye at him.  He looked terrified.  Good.

“Why can’t _I_ go?” I complain.  I know complaining gets me nowhere, but a teen can dream.

“You need to watch the newcomer.”


	2. Chapter 1, Continued

“Train.”  He orders, “I’m leaving on a mission with Dick, you two get to know each other.”  I look out of the side of my eye at him.  He looked terrified.  Good.

“Why can’t _I_ go?” I complain.  I know complaining gets me nowhere, but a teen can dream.

“You need to watch the newcomer.”  He says with a smirk.  That goddamned Wayne smirk.  It’s used a punctuation mark, as if he knows he’s in power and he’s rubbing it in.  Typical Batman.  

The two of them exit dramatically, leaving this wimp and me alone.  

I wander on to the sparring platform, hoping he’s following me.  I open up the vault that holds all the sparring weapons.  Blunted and well-worn.  I decide on Eskrima Sticks, I was trained by Dick, these are his favorite weapons.  I choose two pairs, I grab the one I’m used to using, just plain, dark wood with a yellow strip at the end.  I also grab a lighter version for him with a red strip at the end.  I can hear where he is walking, and I test my own accuracy by tossing them back to him without looking.  

“Heads up.”  I only look after.  He catches one with a surprised look on his face, and barely catches the other.  

I get the feel of them quickly, bouncing them in my hands and doing some mock fight moves.  

“Ready?”  I ask him.  He looks pretty scared.  I don’t blame him.  I would be terrified jumping into training with Batman if I hadn’t trained my entire life.  

“You know I don’t need these right?”

“Yes,” I reply, “I’m aware.  But we’re training with no powers for the time being.”  He nods.  “We’ll start quick.  I need to know what you know about fighting.  Then depending on how you fail, I will proceed to teach I guess.”  I look down, “Gods, Bruce, you know I’m a terrible teacher.”  I mumble to myself.

“Alright.  So I’ll have some bruises tonight?”

“Oh yeah.” I pep up immediately.  I love giving bruises.  “Ándale.”

And then I pounce.  My feet bounce up like springs, I’m in the air and flying towards him - no actual powers though - he puts his sticks up defensively, I land on them and bounce off backwards.  I complete my backflip and land.  He stumbles, just regaining balance.  I’ll make it more fair and stay in front of him, no backward sweeps.  I lash forward with my right eskrima stick towards his stomach.  He’s still in the process of stumbling and he just barely blocks it and it slips, hitting his knee.  He cries out in pain and clutches at his knee.  I take this opportunity to sweep his right foot out from underneath him.  He falls flat on his back and I stand over him, holding one eskrima stick above his head, as if I was about to hit him.  He flinches away anyways.

“Round one, complete.  Jessie: 1, Winn: 0.”  I cry in my best commentator voice.  I get off him and help him up.  “C’mon, I only hit you once! Let’s do it again.”

“You’re terrifying you know?” He says to my delight of hurting others.  

“That’s what happens when you’re the daughter of the Batman.  And the daughter of Wonder Woman.  And trained by Amazons.  They tend to have that effect on kids.”  

 

“En guard.” I shout, and leap for him again.

* * *

He crosses his eskrima sticks again to defend, mine meet his at high velocity and there’s a loud bang.  I push off his weakening arms and land behind him.  He turns quickly in time for my next move.  I attack the right side of his face.  He just barely blocks, but with his arm, ouch.  Winn decides to take offensive and takes one of his sticks downwards towards the top of my head.  I bring my right one up to block.  His skids down mine until it hits my hand.  I twist, and then while they're pointing downwards, I twist inwards again, disarming him.  He smartly turns his body away from mine, his right side, the one with the remaining escrima stick, and continues to try to defend.  I lay both on, Striking towards his leg, I almost make it, but it’s blocked by his stick.  Within the second I attack his chest, with him _just_ blocking it.  His free arm grabs the stick and he pulls me into his grip.  I’m in his chokehold, blushing like a maniac, but he has a worse weakness.  I just barely move my hips before bringing my right escrima stick _hard_ onto his crotch area.  He yelps, releasing me.  No rookie gets the best of me and gets away with it.

It’s rapid fire.  I’m not using my speed, just my reflexes.  He can’t block all of them, after a few, he strikes back, I disarm him again, and hold my dull stick to his throat, he’s breathing hard and obviously in pain.  I’m hardly breathing hard, but taking deep breaths.  He could barely even get a hit in.  After a couple seconds of hard staring, I back off.  I’m also slightly unnerved at the little blush that he sported as I beat him.  I don’t think it was because of the exercise.  

“Let’s use some powers now.  What else you got?  Strength?  Flight?”  

“Yeah, a little strength, but I have this:”  He pulls out his right hand, there’s a golden gem imbedded in it, I gasp.  This is more than I bargained for.  “I can manipulate it with just my mind.”

“Can I touch it?” I say, in wonder.  

“Um, sure.”  He’s blushing again.  The gem is warm and… Solid.  “Here, watch.” And with that the previously very solid gem turned into liquid.  It had a little hand that reached out and wrapped around my finger.  

“Amazing.”  I look up to his face, and that is when I realize I’m sporting the same full-red blush as him.  I’m embarrassed and I return my gaze to the little thing.  

“I control where it is, how it works, and what it does.”  He says.  “That’s how I get my suit.  Watch.”  And with that he closes his eyes, from the center of his hand, a dark material comes out to wrap around his body.  It’s everywhere, and soon shapes begin to take form.  Boots, gloves, and from the neck area blossoms a dark cape.  All the black fades into the billowing cape, leaving the underneath completely white, except for a single, large, gold crown insignia on his chest.  Winn’s face is just barely visible under the cloak’s hood, and the hood and both sides of the cape meet at his neck with a grand golden brooch.  “This is how I fly.”  And from the soles of his gold and white boots, a glossy golden disk forms.  The disk floats upwards, carrying him with it.

“It’s just like a lantern ring.”  I say in amazement.  

“Except it’s attached.  No need to worry about losing it.  I could just lift up the suit, but it takes more concentration to keep my form.  This is easier, so I can fight up here.”

“Show me how you make your weapons.”  I demand, hovering after him.

“Just like this,” and from the palm of his hand grows a  shiny, giant, golden sword.  I’m on his level now, and I reach up to touch the blade.  It’s sharp, it cuts me a little bit, just a tiny bit of blood on my finger.  Whatever, it really doesn’t hurt.  It’s completely solid.

“I bet you’re popular in bed.”  I comment, still in wonder.

“No one else knows about this.”  He says, uncomfortable at my comment.

“I do.”  And I send him a wink.  

“You’re bleeding.”  He exclaims.

“Yep, happens five days a month.”  I still refuse to look at him, I’m still entranced by the sword.  

“No, your finger.”

“Whatever, I’ve had worse.  Do you kill with this thing?”

“I haven’t gotten the chance.  Don’t you need a bandaid?”

“I’ve almost died before, a little blood isn’t going to bother me.”

“You died?”  His eyes flew open and his sword retreats.  

“Almost.”

“Oh, wow.”  It’s his turn to look amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another I guess. Let me know if you like it and if you want more... I guess


	3. Casen Stewart is Introduced

Casen Stewart, legendary party animal and prankster.  He comes from a long line of goody-two-shoes, so it's not really a surprise that he turned out to be such a prominent host.  This boy reached God status in our high school by the time he was half way through our sophomore year.  Everyone is mourning the fact that he is ever going to graduate.  Of course that isn't too soon for him as of right now, but everyone knows it is going to happen.

No one really knows how, but somehow his body got infused with enough Thanagarian DNA for him to develop some pretty sick wings.  My personal theory is that one time he needed a blood transfusion, and the donor had Thanagarian DNA in their bloodstream.  The other Hawks decided to take them under their wings (I'm sorry for that) (JK I'm not sorry at all) and take him on as their protégé.  That doesn't really contribute to his parties, but I thought you might want to know a little bit more about the most immature member of the group.    

I kissed Winn for the first time on Casen's older brother's bed, underneath a picture of the Stewart family approximately eight years ago.  The two boys are sitting on their parent's laps, big smiles stretching across their faces, their parents holding them like they might lose the little toddlers.  His brother, David, is only older than him by two years, and it was tricky finding days when all three of the other family members were gone, but it got easier when the family started visiting colleges, and obviously the youngest member had no interest in that sort of thing, so he was left home many nights.  

His dad, Mr. James Stewart (not to be confused with the actor, although both did serve their time in the military) worked as a very profitable software engineer at your friendly neighborhood Software Engineer Place.  Seriously, did you expect me to know everything about that stuck-up prick?  No, I don't know exactly where he works.  His wife, Mrs. Maria Adams-Stewart works in some sort of business management department.  Anyways, what I was trying to say is that their total networth is... Wealthy.  David should be able to get into any college he wants basically, and they also can afford some nice ass things.  And they also don't notice when a hundred-something dollars go missing... mysteriously...

Well it's not mysterious to the two boys, Casen dug up some dirt on his older brother and holds it over him, forcing him to buy liquor with his fake ID.  The ID in itself contributes to the black mail.  

Luckily Winn was too drunk to remember that encounter the next day... 

Anyways, you don't care, let's get on with this story---

* * *

 

I yawned, lazily opening my heavy eyelids.  Pretty much everyone is out of Wayne Manor today.  I think Alfred is the only member of the Bat family in today, everyone else is out on a mission or whatnot.  

Wait there's... there's no one home?  

He calls telling me to hold down the fort.  What do I do?  

Host a Casen party? 

Hell no, what if some high girl stumbles into the Bat Cave.  That would be the end of me for sure.

So what do I do?  Invite some friends and be a bad daughter, of course.  Casen, Gwen, Sandy, and Winn all find some time to come and chill.  We aren’t legal drinking age, so I close all the windows, (but I mean, who's really going to look in?  Unless the paparazzi want to jump the fence and trespass, no one would but whatever, can't be too careful) lock all the doors and hide the keys, (I don't care if it's extra, I'm extra) and raid the liquor cellar.  We’re careful not to raid too much, and Casen also brought some cheap beer he black mailed his brother into getting.  We all toast with some wine and champagne before cracking open the bottles of beer.  We are all sitting around talking and playing truth or dare.  Brilliant, right?  Most of us choose truth, but I constantly strive to be different.

“Jessie,”  says Casen “truth or dare?”

“Dare.”  I challenge.  Gwen gets excited and whispers in Casen’s ear.  He grins and wickedly looks me in the eye.

“I dare you, Miss Wayne, to french kiss Mister Grayson over there.”  He drunkenly pokes Winn and giggles.  I giggle too, I think I’m in love with that childish blushing face.  

I climb over there like a predator, and since I’ve finished four beers, I straddle him on his lap.  I grind down before I draw him into a passionate kiss.  My hands are in his hair and his arms are around my back.  Cold fingers touch my stomach, whooooah buster, hold your damn horses there buddy.

“Strip Poker.”  I mutter, my mouth still hovering over his.

“Let’s play Spin-the-Bottle but instead of kissing you strip!”  Sandy squeals.  Winn and I distance ourselves similarly to two like poles of a magnet.

“Or both.”  Gwen slurs.

“You get to remove the clothes, how about that?”  Casen proposes.  Common sense tells me to object but c'mon, I never listen to common sense.

“Yes!” There's a chorus of drunk teens yelling and screaming.

“Sandy first.”  Gwen says, and Sand flips one of her empty bottles on it’s side and gives it a spin.  It lands on Gwen, and Sandy removes her headband with a giggle.  Gwen rolls it to Casen, and she sticks out her tongue as she removes his smelly socks.  He rolls it to me, and I don’t have much on so he blushes and looks away as my shirt is removed.  Winn looks away too, his blush brighter than Casen’s and he tries to avoid looking at me.  I roll it to Gwen, and her shirt is gone.  She rolls it to Winn and fake gags as she removes his shorts.  He rolls it to Casen and Casen’s shirt is gone. (with a chorus of 'no homo's.  These men are weak)  Casen rolls it to Sandy and her belt is gone.  She rolls it to me and my shorts are gone.  I’m glad I changed to my good underwear, they match and they look damn good.  I roll to Winn, and he’s about as naked as I am.  Our eyes meet and our lips aren’t far apart.  By the end, we’re all young, drunk, and mostly naked.

 

I wake a few hours later, the rest of my friends are unconscious.  Sandy has a blanket over her bottom half and her top half are only concealed by a layer of green and pink duct tape.  Gwen is full-body painted like a knight, bra still on, and she has three layers of pants on.  Casen’s wings are out and full of nail polish, and he’s wearing a pair of Tim’s underwear I’m pretty sure once belonged to Kon.  They’re drooping and barely concealing his junk.  I’m snuggled up to Winn and we are both nearly naked.  

Goddammit how long were we out?!? I rub away at my eyes, and I notice a… A tattoo?!? I thought we couldn’t get out of the house!  It’s the symbol of a crown and it’s on my left wrist, far down.  I’m scared so I pick up his left hand.  Yep, there is the head of a lion’s face, snarling and fierce.  I slap him awake and shove the tattoos in his face.  I’m slightly panicked and he smiles.  

“You don't remember?” I’m frustrated and I don't say anything, just scowling at him, not understanding what’s funny.  “I’m guessing you don’t remember like, anything, right?”  I nod, still glaring at him.  “I remember most of it, and I don’t regret a thing.”

“Well I like you.  Duh.”  He sits up and looks at me like it _was_ obvious.

“I really like you, you know.”  I say, really quietly. I have nothing more to say, so I kiss him for the second time.  And he kisses me back.  Gods, this turned out really cheesy.  And this wasn't even one of the  _good_ parties.

It turns out, Casen is a really good tattoo artist.

* * *

Also apparently, Casen knows how to make a prison tattoo gun?

 

Should I be worried?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot to introduce him in the first chapter so I had to make up for it and dedicate this chapter to him. Apologies for taking so long, I've been drowning in homework lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know if you want more, but I will probably write more anyways. Thanks for reading this far, if you made it.


End file.
